


where

by chumpi



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Illness, Neglect, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sad Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, left alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Peter tried to lower himself as gently as he could down onto the cold, white tiles covering the kitchen floor, “C-Call somebody please, a-ask them to come back, it’s u-urgent.” He moaned in unforgiving, relentless pain, slumping down into a tight, furled ball of pale skin and thin bones.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was ill. So, gravely ill, but he hadn’t told anyone yet. Although it’s not like he could seeing as he was left alone at the avenger’s tower 24/7. Nobody had contacted him since the time of the civil war. Nobody! The whole team hadn’t bothered to come back to the tower to check on him, not even Tony, whom he saw as a father figure now. Which made Peter feel as if he wasn’t worth it? Had they given up on him already?

He shook his head to rid himself of the dark thoughts, forcefully pushing himself off plush, black couch he’d fallen into a restless sleep on.

His thin, bony frame shook with the unknown illness spreading throughout his body like a raging wildfire, his eyes burned with a dry, uncomfortable feeling and his bones shook with each step, a dull, aching pain causing him to stumble slightly. 

Pete out a pitiful, pained groan, discomfort as clear as day on his pale, sunken face, “Friday?” He called out, flinching at the way his voice cracked.   
“Yes, Peter?” Her dull, robotic voice spoke. 

Peter tried to lower himself as gently as he could down onto the cold, white tiles covering the kitchen floor, “C-Call somebody please, a-ask them to come back, it’s u-urgent.” He moaned in unforgiving, relentless pain, slumping down into a tight, furled ball of pale skin and thin bones. 

**

Pete was startled awake by a shrill ringtone echoing throughout the house, bouncing off of the sturdy walls and entering his ear drums with a harsh forcefulness. Within a few minutes, he’d managed to drag himself towards his vibrating phone, shaking fingers sliding across the screen to answer, not bothering to see who it was actually ringing him. 

“Kid? You there?” 

The one and only Tony Stark, of course. Peter thought bitterly, now he’s calling. 

“Yeah,” Peter pinched his skinny thigh, irritated with how exhausted he sounded and felt. 

“Friday rang, told me that ‘Mr Parker has requested you come home immediately, it’s urgent’, you alright Pete?”

He nodded, before remembering Tony couldn’t see him, “Uh, well actually, Mr Stark-“ He slowly started.

However, the loud, booming voice of Thor echoed through Peter’s phone speakers before he had the chance to respond; “Come man of steel! The party cannot continue without you!” 

Peter hung up after that, not waiting for Tony to come up with anything else to say; too bothered by the sheer amount of white, hot, blinding pain shooting up from his left wrist, a dark blue colour painting his arm and hand, as if his body were an empty canvas just waiting to be abused by a technical artist.

He froze in momentary shock; fear; concern, all of them mixing around his head, threatening to pour out of his ears like an over-filled cauldron. 

“Karen!? What’s happening!?” He groaned out through clenched teeth, pulling himself up to a standing position, his form shaking like a leaf on a windy day. 

“I do not have the answer, Peter, I have rang Mr. Stark and he has informed me he’ll be arriving shortly.” She replied in a monotone voice, although just to hear another was a great comfort to Peter in his time of dismay. 

“Was that really necessary?” He grunted softly, shakily slipping into his spider-man suit and heaving with gasping breaths at how tight it felt on his already restricted chest. 

“From what I can tell, you are severely ill and in need of immediate medical attention.” The AI spoke. 

Peter grunted, forcing himself to manoeuvre his way over to the large window. With a sharp intake of breath, he threw himself out, clumsily shooting a sling of web to a building, gasping in shock and horror as it missed, shooting off towards the sky, ending with him slowly plummeting to the ever-growing closer concrete below in slow-motion, the pavement seemingly taunting him with sick, twisted smiles and hollow eyes, the deep colour of coal.

**

The shock of hitting the ground, feeling your bones splinter into millions of tiny, serrated fragments, wincing as they tear up your insides, leaving the organs inside of you a mess of mushy, squishy.. stuff, never came for Peter.

He found himself being held bridle-style in Tony Stark’s strong, metal-clad arms, his visor up, concern evident on his sharp facial features. 

“He’y m’r’ st’rrk,” Peter groaned sluggishly, going to pull his mask off, unaware of the wary, watchful eyes around them. 

“Ah, ah, kid, don’t want to reveal you identity just yet?” Tony chuckled nervously, clasping his hands around Pete’s wrists, pulling the tight, spandex mask back down as they reached the concrete floor where the other Avengers were stood, arms crossed, their faces holding confused expressions. 

Tony looked around, shrugging his shoulders, not realising Peter had fallen limp in his arms, his head lolled to one side, until Steve’s panicked voice broke the silence.

“Tony- Is, is the guy alright?” He frowned, motioning to the spider-ling in Tony’s arms. 

Iron man looked down, his facial expressions quickly changing from neutral to worry in a matter of seconds, “Karen? What’s wrong with bug-boy?” He used the childish nickname to ease the thick tension flooding the air. 

“Mr Parker has fallen ill with an unregistered disease, his body is slowly turning blue and bruised, and will eventually shut down completely if not assisted to in the next 12.5 minutes,” The AI spoke bluntly, shocking everyone into a frozen state. 

Sam spoke up after a beat of silence, “Wait, Parker? As in your ‘protégé’? He’s the spiderman!? He’s only fifteen!” 

Tony shook his head, “That doesn’t matter, I’ll explain later, Pete needs help, and now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's supposedly been dead for 6 months, everyone's moved on (they haven't), there's a new, young hero flying about under the watchful gaze of Tony Stark, however, it isn't the same, and this new hero - is he really as innocent as he seems?

Tony stark was sat on a large, plush couch he'd strategically placed in front of the unnecessarily large T.V in the centre of the spacious living room, a blank expression currently held on his face as he watched as his new recruit/pre-avenger/protégé, Chase, fly though Queens, in his black and white Spiderman suit. He was like a clone of Parker gone wrong, if you asked him, too lean, not nearly as smart, and no sense of humour, yet he wouldn't admit it to the poor boy.

He sighed, still hurting from the past even 3 months prior, it was such a clear memory, so hard to forget. 

_"He's flat lining!" A shrill voice cried out (probably Banner's), "Somebody help!" They shouted again, but nobody could move, too shocked bye the mortifying sight that was Peter Parker, his dull, lifeless eye's rolled back into his head, his spandex suit tainted a rich red colour, his skin pale and unnerving to look at._

Tony shook the memory out of his mind, his eyes holding a sad gleam to them as he went to stand up, when a croaky, all too familiar voice spoke up from behind him, "Mr Stark?" 

**

There, in the entrance of the large elevator, stood Peter Parker himself, clad in his old, bloody, Spider-man suit. He looked the same as he did they day he died, his hair dishevelled, deep bags under his eyes- and wait, "What the hell, aren't you meant to be dead?" Tony practically shouted as he ran over to his son, pulling him into a tight embrace, breathing in the familiar scent, "Not that I want you to be," He mumbled into Pete's fluffy hair, silent tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I dunno," Peter hiccupped, his own, salty tears cascading down his pale cheeks in streams of heavy loads, "I just woke up in this small coffin, had to punch myself out, then dig though the ground," He shuddered at the horriffic memory, "But I'm here no- who's that?" 

Tony looked down, realising Pete's head was turned towards the overly-large T.V where the news presenter was talking about 'Tony Stark's new protégé?' and 'the new and improved spiderman?'

"None of that is true," The older man reassured his son, tightening his grip, "Well, he is trying to be a spiderman, but he's not you, not my son or anything like that, Pete." 

The spider-baby shrugged out of his dad's grip, his gaze downcast, "No, no, it's fine, I know you have to move on, can I see the others?" His eyes shone with unshed tears, refusing to be weak about something as petty as this. 

"Sure, of course. F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you call everyone and tell them to get to the tower immediately, please." He spoke to the AI. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y's robotic voice came though the cons soon after, "They have been notified, sir." 

"Thank you, now come on Pete, this is going to be a big surprise," He winked, heading over to the living room, where he ushered Peter to hide in the banisters on the ceiling, where he was able to hide from anyone coming in. 

**

The avengers (plus Chase, unfortunately) arrived in a matter of minutes, confused, expectant looks on the majority of their faces, whereas Chases just looked arrogant. "Aight' tin man, why are we here again?" Sam called out from where he was lounging around on the large, comfortable couch, interrupting any of Tony's thought process as he surveyed the room full of his confused team mates. 

"Well you see, I have this person you'll be dying to meet," He said with a grin, clapping his hands together as he stood from his previous sitting position on the couch opposite to Sam's. 

Just then, Thor's booming voice called out, "If it is not the real baby of spiders, I do not care," Which earned a protest from Chase, claiming he was the real spiderman, which was promptly ignored by the other avengers, leaving him in a huff. 

"Well Thor, I suggest staying then, because.. Underoos!" He shouted, and there Peter came flipping across, stealing Steve's shield as he flew through the air, a grin on his face after imitating the start of the airplane battle in the civil war.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, let me hear the story again, I’m thoroughly confused,” Clint said pointedly as he turned to glance at the newly reformed Spider, resulting in a murmur of agreement from the other avengers.

“Well you see,” Peter began as he sunk back into the comforting coushins placed behind him, “The last thing I remember is being in your arms,” He looked towards Tony, “Then I woke up in the suffocating darkness of the coffin, not very spacious but I managed to get out. Fill me in with the rest? What happened? Do you know what I was infected with? And who’s that guy?” He asked, pointing to where Chase was sat.

“For starters, you died Pete,” Steve spoke up as he leaned against the wall, “We got you back to the Medbay and you just.. died, your heart stopped suddenly and you were just.. gone.” He said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We still don’t _really_ know what happened to you, but Bruce and Tony have been analysing your blood and dna for the past two months or so, trying to figure out why you got so ill. Nothing’s come up yet.” 

Peter snorted, a carefree smile pulling on his features, “What a surprise, now, him?” He pointed towards Chase, whom hadn’t said anything yet throughout the whole conversation.

“I’m, Chase, Spiderman, Tony’s son.” He huffed, glaring daggers at Peter, whom was unaffected by the icy glare, yet involuntarily curled in on himself at the boy saying _he_ was Tony’s ‘son’. 

“Wow, replaced me already?” He let out a breathy laugh, the hurt evident in his unused voice. 

Tony shook his head, “He’s not my kid,” (he said this while looking pointedly towards Chase), “and he’s not really Spiderman. He found us actually,” Tony motioned to the other avengers, “Swung in one day with a ridiculous little outfit, although not as good as your first one,” He winked at Pete, “And told us he wanted to continue your legacy and-“ 

“He started crying,” Pepper spoke with a laugh as she walked in, ignoring Tony’s indignant cry of ‘Hey!’ “So I sorted Chase out, gave him a room, looked at his background records etc, had him train with a trainer for real battles, not just thefts and muggings like you used to do.” She shrugged, taking a seat next to Thor.

“Yeah, and now I’m Spiderman, so, run along mate,” Chase spoke up, snorting. 

Peter shrugged as he stood, his bones and joints aching from being unused for so long, “Actually I was planning to go stay with Aunt May in England anyway, seeing as you obviously don’t need me anymore.” The words were spat with an innocent sort of venom only Peter Parker could muster up. 

“Wait-“ Tony started, the one word thick with emotion, however was cut off by one Bruce Banner. 

“If he wants to go, let him, he deserves to make his own choices at least, after what he’s been through anyway.” He pointed out, hoping the others would agree. 

“I agree with the giant of green,” Thor’s voice boomed throughout the room, “And I, Thor of Asgard, will accompany the man of spiders to ‘England’.” 

“What-“

“Thor there’s no-“ 

“You can’t be serious-“ 

“Are you sure-“

Peter was grinning as he strode over to Thor, looking up at the tall god, “Thor, are you sure? Like this is moving all the way to England just to be with me?” He raised an eyebrow, his gaze calculating.

“Of course, now let us pack! I shall get Mjolnir!” And with that he strode off, dragging poor Peter along with him. 

**

And here Peter found himself, hovering around in front of Aunt May’s apartment in England, the god of thunder stood next to him, happily humming along to a song he’d heard while they were getting off the plane.

He took a deep breath before lightly rapping his knuckles against the wooden door, pausing in anticipation.

“Hello?” May called out as she cautiously peeled the door open, sticking her head out of the door way, “Who- Perer?! You’re alive? Why did-“ She exclaimed, pulling him and wrapping him up in a secure hug as tears poured down her cheeks.

After a few long moments, she spoke up once again after her tears had cleared “And you brought a friend, Thor I assume?” She reluctantly let go of peter, offering a hand out for Thor to shake.

The god of thunder grinned, “That is I.” He stated happily as he bypassed May’s outstretched hand, pulling her into a friendly hug. 

May merely laughed, “Well come in, I’m sure you two must be tired and hungry, hey?” She walked towards the kitchen, “Are sandwiches okay?” She called out, grabbing the things she needed to make ham sandwiches. 

“Sure aunt May!” Peter shouted back, dragging Thor towards the dining table after they’d dropped off their bags in the hall, “Is it alright if we stay here with you? I don’t feel like being with the avengers right now, although Thor here decided he was coming with me whether I liked it or not.” 

This caused May to start laughing softly again as she placed two plates of ham sandwiches and plain crisps infront of them, “Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you wish, Pete, of course, and you too Thor. You’ll have to share a room though,” She warned.

“Oh that’s fine, I shall sleep on the floor,” Thor declared, holding a finger up when Peter went to protest, “We shall just wait till their is another bed available, young arachnid.” He smiled, plopping a handful of crisps into his mouth.

“Well it’s settled then,” Peter said with a grin, leaving the plate of untouched food ont he table as he stood, his chair legs scraping against the wooden floor boards, “I’ll go unpack, you two can stay here and do.. whatever.” He shrugged, walking off.

**  
_hour later_  
Peter sighed softly as he sat on the roof of the aunt May’s apartment block, his phone clutched tightly in his hands; Ned still thought he was dead, so did MJ. What would they do if he suddenly popped up out of the blue - _‘Hey guys, it’s me, Peter! I’m not actually dead! How’ve you been?’_

Peter shook his head, laughing slightly as he gently pressed on the call option next to Ned’s name. “Please pick up, buddy,” He whispered to himself, his eyes lighting up in excitement yet wariness as Ned’s voice sang through the speakers, “Hello? Who is this?” 

“Hi Ned, it’s me, Peter.” 

“Ha, ha, very funny prank, use a voice recording to imitate a dead guy, really funny guys, who actually is it?” Ned’s voice was laced with sadness and irritation.

Peter laughed, “No, Ned, it’s really me, Peter, I’m alive!” 

The line went silent for a few moments, before Ned’s cautious voice piped up, “Wait what? I thought you were dead?” 

“Aha, well you see..” 

**

5 hours later, Peter was finally retreating back to his and Thor’s shared room after a long conversation with Ned. He made sure to tiptoe as quietly as he could around the sleeping god, slipping into some baggy sweatpants and crawling under the duvet covers. 

However, as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, Thor’s soft voice (well as soft as it could get), called out, “Did you have fun talking on the mobile device, young Peter?” 

Peter lifted his head up slightly, just to see Thor’s enchantingly blue eyes peering at him in curiousity, “Yeah,” he nodded, “It was nice to catch up, honestly, although he was a bit confused by the whole ‘coming back to life’ get-go, tried to convince me that I’m a zombie.” Pete laughed.

“Rather odd type, is he not?” Thor’s laugh rumbled throughot the small room, bouncing off the walls. 

“Mmm, night Thor.”


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going alright if Peter did say so himself. He and Thor had worked out a routine throughout the day, on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays Peter would head to work at Mr Delmar's shop, sometimes at the till, and sometimes stacking shelves, and then on Thursday's, Friday's and Saturday's, Thor would go in and help out for a few hours (there were a lot more visitors the little shop, seeing as Thor was a 'hot God' and all). Peter had even managed to meet up with Ned and MJ again, the two reported him on everything he'd missed while he was.. away. From Flash apparently becoming a 'good person', to Liz Allen leaving town because of her dad getting caught up in some gang crimes. It was wildly refreshing, and Peter was, in all honesty, having the time of his life.

Until he was awoken in the middle of the night by a hand muffling his breathing, that is. 

 

Peter awoke with a jolt, something warm and sweaty was being forced against his lips, making him bite his tongue as his wide eyes adjusted to the dark room and he struggled to catch a glimpse of his intruder, he'd simply hoped it was Thor waking him up to ask him for some cookies, or maybe even some beer, but he froze in shock upon realising who it _really_ was standing above him; _Chase._

The other boy's face was twisted into an expression of distaste and he held a single finger up to his lips, motioning for Peter to keep his mouth shut, and the arachnid nodded frantically, simply wanting the disgusting, salty skin to remove itself from above his mouth. 

 

Chase pulled his hand away with one more, long, hard stare and his arms folded neatly across his toned chest. His brown hair was slick against his forehead, a sight that Peter wishes he could just forget entirely.

 

"What are you doing man?" Peter's voice is croaky from lack of use and he blinks a couple of times to rid the sleep from his doe-eyes. 

 

Chase seems to be contemplating how to respond, and Peter is starting to get impatient, about to ask the other boy to spit it out when he's finally responding. "Came to talk to you?"   
He says simply, and motions towards the bedroom door as if he wants Peter to leave with him.

 

Peter casts a meaningful glance at Thor, who himself, is fast asleep on the floor, duvet wrapped tightly around him and Mjolnir rests near his right hand, almost as if he's just _waiting_ for the moment he needs to spring into action. "Fine," The arachnid replies with a heavy sigh, he'd really much rather go back to bed and forget he never saw this imposter in his hom- "Wait. How did you even find my apartment?" Peter's eyebrows furrow in confusion, he never told any of the other Avengers (other than Tony, of course) where May's apartment was, and he doubted that Chase was smart enough to hack FRIDAY's interface to find out. 

 

Chase doesn't answer at first, and he only gives a slight shrug before walking out, and Peter can only assume he's going towards the fire escape, seeing as he can hear - quite perfectly mind you - a window sliding open and footsteps on weakening metal (Peter has a slight assumption that the fire escape is going to give out one day quite soon, and he can only hope not to be present on it when it does, no matter how well he can stick to walls).

"Okay. I'm here. What do you want?" Peter's voice is slightly snappy, and understandably so, he's been awoken from a decent sleep, that he really needs, mind you, seeing all of the work that he has to complete for Mr Delmar tomorrow, only for Chase to stand in front of him and stare. To Peter, the other boys' hooded eyes are too dark to be named inviting, something you'd expect from a horror movie, not even something the 'aesthetic', 'trendy' Tumblr folk would enjoy. 

Chase's eyes harden and he looks just about ready to strangle something (most likely Peter, seeing as he's the only one up at this insane time). "I want you to keep your hands to yourself now, buddy." 

Peter raises an eyebrow, quite obviously not catching on and so Chase continues. "I don't want you to be 'Spider-Man' anymore, that's me now and nobody needs you, not even Tony protested that month when you announced your departure with Thor. I still can't believe he went with your puny arse, I bet you couldn't even lift some light weights." The words quite obviously didn't have the desired effect that Chase had wanted at first, because Peter merely rolls his eyes, he's heard most of this out and about while patrolling, and it no longer bothers him to that much of an extent, just bothers him slightly, getting under his skin like an annoying itch.

"That's fine. I don't care. I'm happy here now," Peter explains with a tired drawl, all in all, he just wants to go back to bed and forget this conversation had ever happened, but just his luck, because Chase doesn't even seem to realise Peter himself had spoken and continues on with his own, self-absorbed rant. 

"You were meant to die-" He pauses, glancing over at Peter with a cold stare, "Well, die and stay _dead_ anyway. But here you are, you just couldn't have eaten that apple and gone peacefully, could you, Parker?" 

Peter freezes for a few seconds because he doesn't remember _ever_ eating an apple which could lead to this when- oh, _now_ he remembers. 

 

It was just a normal patrol, in all honesty, helping old ladies cross the road and stopping some petty thefts now and then, eating churros, and then he'd saved a kid. He seemed to be only around 7 and he was _this_ close to being road kill, when Peter had swooped in, snatching him up and placing him down with another older boy, who seemed to be emotionless due to the hood covering his face. The younger kid had handed him an apple as thanks, and Peter being the good soul he is, lifted his mask up right there and then, taking a few large bites, before swinging off (he'd dropped the apple on his way back to the Avengers tower, although he'd fully intended on finishing it, previously). "That kid-" Peter breathes out, and Chase nods solemnly. 

"That kid was my brother. And the driver who was going to hit him? My friend. I'd had that whole scenario planned out for decades, and I kept on trying it out, till you finally showed up. I was so relieved, and happy because for the first time I'd be noticed by the Avengers and I'd be important!" Chases' voice is getting louder and louder as he speaks and Peter worries for his Aunt, or even Thor himself to wake, (Peter has no idea how he'd explain this scenario to either of them). "But then you had to come back from the dead!" Chase continues angrily, pointing a thin finger at Peter's chest, "What the hell was with that, Par-" 

Chase is about to continue with his rather angry interrogation scene when a loud yawn is echoing from down the hall and a deep voice (quite obviously belonging to Thor) calls out, "Peter?" and Chase is soon sliding down the fire escape and making his hasty leave. Peter is just confused and not even tired anymore, which is deeply disappointing and he just wants to understand what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't hate this story anymore- should i rewrite this whole story? i feel like my writing was rly bad a few months ago.


End file.
